


On the Move

by Hmmlingle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Forests, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmmlingle/pseuds/Hmmlingle
Summary: No one's good at everything.





	On the Move

**Author's Note:**

> As usual plot is iffy, but who needs llot when you have characterization? Enjoy!

Cal stopped at the edge of the forest. He took one last look up at the moon; soon the heavy foliage would swallow it up and there would be only darkness. 

“Okay, so my grandmother said to just go straight in until we find a river, then follow it until we reach the barn.”

Beside him, Ajax looked contemplative. “There will be people coming after us.”

“I hope not, no one saw us come here,” Cal said nervously. 

“We should expect the worst.” There was only calm in Ajax’s voice. He had obviously gone into hiding before. Cal, however, had not.

“Wouldn't you be able to tell if they follow us? With forest tracking skills or something?” Cal asked. 

Ajax shot him his signature look of mild annoyance. “What makes you think I have ‘forest tracking skills’?”

Cal shrugged. “I’ve kind of just assumed you’re good at everything at this point. It certainly seems like it.”

Ajax scoffed. “No one’s good at everything.” 

Without a backwards glance, he stepped into the forest, and Cal stepped in after him. 

It wasn’t as dark as Cal had anticipated. The moon and starlight shone down in dim slivers of light where it could get through the leaves, dimly illuminating their path. They walked in silence save for the rustling of foliage at their steps and the sound of nighttime creatures. Then, faintly, Cal picked up the sound of rushing water. He turned to Ajax, who was listening intently; he heard it too.

The river was a deep, tumbling thing, with jagged rocks sticking up randomly here and there. In the dark it looked like black ink clawing its way over itself down into the forest. Even Ajax took a moment to admire it before turning to follow it.

Cal hadn't wanted to break the silence of their journey earlier, but walking along the bank of the swift, loud current, it seemed like it already had been. He glanced at Ajax, but as usual, couldn't read him. 

“So, what are you not good at?” 

Ajax glanced at him before ducking a large, overhanging branch. “Why do you ask?”

“No one’s good at everything, right?” 

Ajax seemed to consider this. He stayed quiet for such a long moment Cal thought he might not answer. 

“Cooking,” he said finally. “I’m very bad at cooking.”

Cal was surprised, but also pleased. Finally, he was better at something than Ajax was. He thought the day might never come. 

“What about you?” Ajax asked.

“What, something I’m not good at?” 

“No, I’ve already seen you attempt things you’re not good at. How are you at cooking?”

Cal chose to let Ajax’s cutting remark slide. “I’ve been cooking all my life, grandma taught me.” He thought a moment. “How can you be very bad at cooking? Isn’t it a survival skill?

“Well sure I can throw food in a pot over an open fire, but that’s not really cooking, and it usually doesn't taste good.”

“Well have you ever tried it with an oven?”

“Yes.” From the way Ajax sounded, it was a painful memory. 

“Didn't go well?” Cal said sympathetically. 

Ajax let out a rueful sigh. “Let's just say by the time it was over, I wasn't allowed back in that city.” 

Cal couldn't help but let out a laugh. “Hahaha! Oh, I’m sorry,” he chuckled, but Ajax was grinning with amusement. 

They carried on in silence, both still smiling. Cal hoped, fervently, that they weren't being followed.


End file.
